Black Forest
The Black Forest is a remarkably large island in Skylands, with plant life seen nowhere else on Windian Earth, in a similar way to Zaknon Isle- though, unlike Zaknon Isle's life, the plant life here evolved on its own. Before an ancient tragedy occurred, it was known as the Golden Forest- but long ago, the ruler of the island, Laurel, was captured by Cobra, and subsequently corrupted by the Shadowblood. When she returned later, the forest was corrupted by her new chaotic magic, turning the once-shimmering golden plants spiny, black, and sentient. This is where its current name came from. Imbu then returned later to save his home, which had become extremely dangerous by then. With the help of the Heroes of Windsong, who had deemed the island a threat to Skylands, he cured the island of its corruption...mostly. The island is covered with beautiful shimmering golden plants, which are harmless for the most part- although a few carnivorous plants left over from corruption are still large enough to nip at visitors. While the majority of the island is safe, the center was so far gone when Imbu arrived that it was never cured completely. The closer a visitor gets to the center, the more aggressive the island will be; it is just as corrupt as the outer reaches of the island were long ago, and all plants there have minds of their own and are carnivorous. For example, the trees' roots have become pitch-black tendrils, to grab hapless visitors and impale them on the sharp branches below- which will assimilate them into the trees' mass with time. The very center of the island is completely devoid of plant life, instead laced all over with pulsating, grotesque strings of black Chazotin. The Chazotin is coming from a black crystal in the center of the island. Laurel and Imbu alike know it needs to be broken to completely save their island- but that is a task that is far too dangerous for even them. As though the toxic fumes released from black Chazotin weren't bad enough, the black crystal will assimilate nearly all weapons used on it, and instantly corrupt any living thing on contact. Only Nithya would be capable of destroying it. Residents and their abilities *'Victoria '- Her glittering, golden magic needle allows her to sew magic into clothing, giving powerful buffs to the wearer. Once the island was cured, she started getting loads of requests for clothing. She doesn't know of the power that the needle has, but continues to use it simply because she thinks it's charming. *'Imbu' - Imbu's purpose is to protect what is left of the island's ecosystem from further corruption. On the outer edges of the island, several divine fruit trees can be found- these are Imbu's doing. Eating the fruit from these trees will cure various illnesses and often provide buffs. The best tree is the one that bears white fruit- but that one is remarkably difficult to find. Imbu claims that it moves around the island. *'Laurel' - Before she was corrupted, her ability to heal and cure worked flawlessly. With a glitter in her eyes, the wounds on a hero's body would be healed instantly, and she could help with stress and mental scarring as well. However, post-corruption, the ability no longer works as it should. While wounds will be healed, the subject is often poisoned or otherwise harmed. Due to this, Laurel rarely uses her magic. *'Cobra' - A former assassin and kidnapper working for the Shadowblood, Cobra has left his old life behind since then and is deeply regretful of his actions. The Shadowblood's dark magic still resides within him, and he can summon tentacles from the earth to do brutal damage to his attackers, and even turn into a giant snake if need be. *'Lamya' - An insane thaumaturgist who is capable of uncontrollably seeing into another dimension, as well as numerous kinds of magic ranging from mundane to morally wrong. She is stalked by a shadow person named Psyche, who preys on her most horrible thoughts. Trivia *The appearance and behavior of the Black Forest's corrupt plants was inspired by SCP-299 . *The Black Forest and all that resides within is a collaboration between Almei and Peridot. Category:Page Reclycled Category:Places Category:Collaborated Pages Category:Locations by Silvie Category:Other things that belong to Almei